legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2. (Freeze continues to run for the Crystal Empire. There, the heroes are continuing to hold off the Umbrum.) Twilight: There's too many! Carter: Don't give up, guys! (Freeze then jumps in between the heroes and the Umbrum.) Freeze: Back off, Rabia! Rabia: What?! Twilight: Freeze! Cam: What took you so long? Freeze: Sorry guys. I ran into trouble on the way here. Rabia: You just ran into more trouble by coming here!! Freeze: Pardon? We're not the ones attacking a major Order asset, are we? Carter: Guys, you ready?! Everyone: Ready! Tommy: It's Morphin' Time! (Connects his Zeonizers) ZEO RANGER V! RED!! (Morphs) Karone: Go Galactic!! (Morphs) Carter: Lightspeed Rescue! (Morphs) Cam: Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA! (Morphs) Green Samurai Power! Dino Charge Rangers: Dino Chargers! Ready! Morpher: Dino Chargers Engaged! Dino Charge Rangers: Unleash the Power! (Morph) Freeze: E-9 Red! (Transforms) Let's do this! Cam: '''Cyclone Morpher! Full Power! (The heroes then goes after the Umbrum Army. The Reds go after Rabia while the rest go after her minions. Freeze goes to attack Rabia, but he is knock backwards, but he nails the landing on his feet. Tommy goes to attack Rabia, and he pushes her backward.) '''Rabia: This is getting on my nerves!! Tommy: Not bad, Freeze! (Turns his attention to Rabia and then runs at her) Zeo Flying Power Kick!! (Tommy kicked Rabia and she hits a wall. Cam and Karone are seen fighter four other Umbrum.) Karone You Umbrum think sending Sombra here was a bright idea? Think again! Cam: We've dealt with this many guys before! Don't let them stop you! Karone: You got it! (The two pushed the Umbrum back. The Dino Charge Rangers fight against several Umbrum.) Chase: You guys can't keep up with the hotshot! (Fires at several Umbrum) Koda: You no match for caveman strength!! (Tackles two Umbrum) Kendall: Power Blade! (Slides and strikes at three Umbrum) Shelby: How about some of this! (Kicks two Umbrum) Chase: (Equips his Morpher) Dino Steel! Koda, Shelby, and Riley: Armor On! (The Rangers continue to fight the Umbrum.) Kendall: Rapid Blast! (Rapid fires at several Umbrum) (Back with the Red Rangers...) Carter: Battle Booster! (Punches an Umbrum and destroys it) (Back with Cam and Karone...) Karone: There's a lot of these guys. Cam: Let's even the odds! (Takes off his vest and throws it behind him) Super Samurai Mode!! (Flips his visor to his Super Samurai Visor) Karone: Lights of Orion Activate! (Activates the Lights of Orion Power Up) (Cam and Karone takes out what remains of the Umbrum that they fought. The Dino Charge Rangers weaken the Umbrum they fought.) Sir Ivan: I shall take it from here! Lightning Final Strike! (Destroys the Umbrum they fought.) (All of the Rangers turn their attention to Rabia.) Freeze: No way out, Rabia! Rabia: This isn't over!! We will return! (Disappears) Carter: Where'd she go?! Tommy: We'll get her next time! All: Power Down!! (They power down. They later return to the Power Chamber.) Freeze: I don't like the thought of the Umbrum being loose like this. King Sombra was a huge problem. Imagine how much of an even worse problem Rabia is. She's the one that sent Sombra to do that in the first place. Sunset: Neither do I. But for right now, we have to take it one step at a time. (From outside the Power Chamber, Rabia and her Umbrum look from behind cover.) Rabia: So, this is where these "heroes" operate from. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts